The Scourge of Hogwarts
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What would happen if when Harry was young, he ran away and made a wish, and was transported to another universe, and became a blue hedgehog, who would later be turned green and become the King of Moebius, what would happen if Scourge started getting letters, being carried by owls, from a strange school, Hogwarts would have a new motto, ALL HAIL THE KING!CagedSnow Challenge
1. Chapter 1

The Scourge of Hogwarts

 _Hey bro's, DB2K5 here with a challenge by CagedSnow, I think it is a cool challenge, so I decided to take it, though it might take a while to continue it. Enjoy_

Begin _:_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _ _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)__

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _However, due to the fact that you have been missing for a number of years, we have decided to send a guide to you after you receive this letter._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

Within the decorated bed chambers, someone has read this message. That someone was sitting at a maple desk, his back to the bed that was covered in black sheets. Many questions exploded like fireworks inside the head of the single individual reading the letter, his white gloved hands wrinkling the sides of the paper. Finally, the youth spoke a query that summed up his confusion quite nicely.

"What the fuck?"

Scourge's once-green now-blue eyes looked up at the owl in expectation. Unfortunately, this owl was no different from a Flicky. Aside from being a mail carrier, it seemed the creature was just a dumb bird. Crap. He wished it was one of Moebius's citizens so he could have some satisfaction from lashing out at the thing.

The owl's presence was not what bothered the green furred hedgehog, though. No… Scourge was bothered by the address that had been on the envelope that carried this little unexpected message. With narrow eyes, the ruler of Moebius cast a heated stare upon the envelope as he turned it around to show the address, which was written in ink the same shade as his quills.

Mr. H. Potter

The King's Chambers

Castle Acorn

Moebotropolis

Who had sent this letter, about some school application, to him? How had this owl found him? Worse yet… how did these people know his old name, the name cast aside when Jules –poor excuse for a father that he was- had found and renamed him in that forest clearing? How did they __fucking__ know?!

And a school for witches and wizards? Bah! What kind of idiot did they take him for?!

…

…

Then again… that probably would explain some things… The speed he developed the instant he got away from his 'dear' Aunt, Uncle, and cousin and entered this world was one such oddity. The mere fact he had entered this world and changed shape from Overlander –human, he reminded himself—to anthropomorphic blue –now green—hedgehog altogether was another thing that could be explained… if this 'magic' thing had any truth.

A white gloved hand released the parchment and pressed the intercom button on the maple desk. "… Suppression Squad, get your butts to the strategy room," he commanded, none of the usual signs of megalomania in his tone. He sounded… serious.

All over the castle, eyebrows rose. It was not like their leader to announce a meeting before the actual meeting took place. In fact, he was usually the late one, even with his speed. In fact… another concern was how… serious… the green hedgehog had sounded.

Scourge stood up from the desk in his chambers, crushing the paper in his grip as he walked over to the door. He opened the heavy, decorated oak creation, and then slammed it shut behind him as he walked out, growling as the rat with wings followed him, hooting indignantly as the green hedgehog walked through the marble halls of Castle Acorn.

Soon enough, Scourge had arrived in the large circular, domed room. A map was positioned at the center, which Scourge had often kicked back and rested his feet on. But he would not do that today.

He noticed raised eyebrows as each Squad member looked at him. Hn. They were used to seeing their leader with a mischievous, malicious grin, not a serious frown. The blue eyed hedgehog scanned around at the Moebians –and single Mobian- standing before him.

One was clearly a cyborg, his dark colored parts of steel titanium alloy glinting in the room light. He was a large, imposing, anthropomorphic walrus. This purple fellow's name was Boomer, formerly called the "Anti-Rotor." "Uh… Scourge, is that an owl following you?"

The green hedgehog sighed in aggravation as he turned around to look at the owl. "Buzz off!" he said as he swatted at the bird. The brown owl hooted again, clawing at Scourge's arm. The king growled, swatting at it as he turned around. "Just try to ignore it, Boomer…"

"Hmph, easier said than done, Scourge…" a voice with a thick French accent replied. The statement came from the male across from Boomer. He was a blonde coyote dressed in a green soldier uniform. A black eye patch covered his right eye, even though the thing worked as well as his own left eye. His hair was arranged in a ponytail. Patch was his name.

Next to the coyote was a certain two tailed, golden fox, looking at Scourge with a scowl and crossed arms, with one eye peering out from below black locks. Ah, it was the green hedgehog's "little bro"… the red coat clad Miles Prower, not to be confused with Tails, his Prime counterpart.

Scourge's eyes fell on a certain squirrel with a red mane, who was clad in purple military attire, as he stepped up to stand next to Fiona Fox, a red furred vixen clad in black with a yellow bow in her spiky red hair, in addition to being his queen. "Sal…" Everyone's eyebrows had joined together at the hairline, except for Alicia's, whose eyes only narrowed. The green hedgehog had not called her that since they were kids, before they threw her father into the Void of Silence. Scourge lifted a glove clad hand to the right side of his forehead, where a white line in the shape of a lightning bolt clashed against his green fur. "You remember that secret I told you when we were kids?"

Now Alicia's face got inquisitive, with a single eyebrow raised. She crossed her arms. "That's it? That's what this meeting is for?" she bit out, clearly annoyed.

Fiona was about to tell Alicia to watch her manners, but Scourge held up a hand. "That… and this…" He straightened out the parchment, and then threw it toward the squirrel that used to consider him a childhood friend but now considered him dead weight for his loss against Sonic Prime, even if he was king. He would never admit it out loud, but he wished he shared the same closeness with Alicia that Sonic shared with Sally…

Alicia snatched the paper out of the air, her blue eyes gazing over and studying the text. She looked back up at the leather jacket clad hedgehog. "And how does this affect us, dare I ask?" she asked as Patch took the paper.

Once the coyote looked it over, he looked up a Scourge. "Who iz these… H. Potter, your highness?" By his tone, it was clear that he hated calling Scourge by that title.

Fiona giggled. "Potter? What kind of name for someone is that?" she asked rhetorically as she put an arm on Scourge's shoulder.

"You have your arm on him, Fiona…" the green hedgehog growled out. The red vixen's giggling abruptly ceased when she recognized that tone. Also, she seemed a bit shocked that her boyfriend admitted to such an embarrassing name. She thought his birth name was "Sonic", like the hedgehog of the Prime universe.

The tone, however, did not surprise her so much.

It was not well known, but Scourge had used a harsher version of that tone once before… immediately after she had left the Freedom Fighters, but before they had conquered and renamed Moebius. The reason he was angry at her? Apparently, Scourge had a HUGE problem with anything resembling physical child abuse, and her hitting Tails had fallen under that category.

Fiona released Scourge from her arm, backing away slightly as the hedgehog sat down and spoke again. "Now, you are all about to hear a very pathetic sob story, so here it goes…" He paused, taking a deep breath. "My birth name was Harry Potter…

And so, Scourge began his tale of woe. He had been dropped off after his birth parents had died in a car crash, at his Aunt and Uncle's home. For reasons Harry could not fathom, they had hated him since day one, and had raised him to be no better than a slave. Even though it was the only life he knew at the time, Harry could tell from all the attention his cousin Dudley had garnered that he wasn't supposed to be raised that way. He had tried to tell others, but they chose to believe fine, upstanding citizens over a clearly malnourished boy. So, "like any cliché fairytale bullshit" he made a wish to get away from there on a star, and 'poof', he was in Moebius, as a blue hedgehog instead of a human.

"Wait, wait!" Fiona yelled in shock. "Back up, Scourge… You're really an Overlander?!"

Scourge shook his head, looking away from his girlfriend. "No… that's not me anymore. I refuse to be that weak little brat again…" The green hedgehog trailed off. "But… even when my so-called 'old man' found me, my life still didn't pick up till I met Alicia."

In spite of her so-called dislike of Scourge, a blush was present on the squirrel princess's face, concealed by both the brown fur and her frown. This was the Scourge she knew as a child, slowly coming back up to surface… but she knew it would not last… Still, she continued to listen to the story, quite familiar with these parts he was mentioning.

About an hour later, at the end of Scourge's tale of two horrible childhoods, the Squad members were giving him looks of disbelief. Scourge only glared back at them. "That's right. Your leader is actually some pathetic softy that was an abused kid," he stated as he gripped the table. "Go ahead. Let the insults fly, and then you can try killing your king!" He turned to look at Fiona. "That goes for you, too, Hot-stuff! Creation knows how much you love to hurt immature brats!" With that, the green hedgehog turned back around, waiting for insults like 'freak', 'big baby', and such to permeate the air as he buried his head in his hands, the tips of his fingers pressing against the three pronged crown on his head.

All was silent –with the exception of that insufferable owl's hooting—for a moment… and then a voice spoke out. "I admit…" Patch began. "Your insufferable 'abits do make sense, now… I mean, until you killed Jules, you did not 'ave much of a life, no?"

Scourge lifted his head up, raising an eyebrow at the coyote. Patch had never liked serving under the green hedgehog, so the king had expected Patch to be the first among this group of traitors-brought-in-line to insult him. For the coyote to actually justify his behavior was… insane… "Who are you and what the hell have you done with Patch?" he asked. "There is no way –even in the Void of Silence—that the Patch I know would actually try to justify what I do…"

Boomer gave out a hearty chuckle at Scourge's confusion. "You can't blame him, oh fearless leader. Even if we hate your guts, you have to admit that your life sounds so pathetic compared to us serving under you."

Scourge scowled, fully sitting back up as he crossed his arms. "I'll take that as a compliment, Boomer." He looked back over his shoulder when he felt his girlfriend place a hand there. Her expression, for all the sinister things he had encouraged her to do, was filled with concern.

Figures… unlike everyone else in the room, except Scourge himself, she was born with the potential for both light and dark. She may have chosen the dark, but even a little light shined through on occasion. "Scourge… none of us hates you… at least," the vixen looked up at the rest of the members of the Suppression Squad, "no one hates you anymore than they already did…"

"Ditto," the quiet two-tailed fox spoke out from across the table. "But… since our so-called leader had gotten his tragic past out of the way…" Miles took the letter, his eyes looking at the intro. "What is all this business about you being accepted into some 'school of witchcraft and wizardry'? When did you submit an application for such a ridiculous thing, 'Mr. Potter'?"

Scourge glared at his "little bro's" smug expression. "First off, Miles, you will never call me that name again if you value your life. Second, I didn't submit any fucking application. The letter was just brought by this rat with wings," he stated, gesturing a thumb at the brown owl. "Hell, I think the thing is a load of—"

Before Scourge could finish the sentence, the owl struck at the green hedgehog with a screech, pecking at his quill covered head as it flapped its wings. Scourge roared in fury –much to the amusement of the other males present and to the pity of the only two females—as he desperately swatted at the normally nocturnal bird, which only retreated from each swat and came back to deliver more of the pecking order. "Leave me alone, you little piece of shit!" the ruler of Moebius cried out.

Finally, he got a vice grip around the owl's neck with one of his white gloved hands. With an aggravated growl, Scourge snatched the sheet of parchment from Miles, turning it over to show the blank side. "Alicia, give me a pen!" he demanded. In response, the squirrel threw the desired object to the green hedgehog. He quickly scrawled down a large "HELL, NO!" on the parchment's surface.

Scourge then dashed away, holding the letter in one hand and the struggling bird in the other hand as he left a sonic boom in his wake. The Squad blinked owlishly as they watched their leader take off, their forms being covered by the dust he had kicked up.

Soon, the green hedgehog has reached the massive double doors at the front of the castle. He slowly to a walk, glaring at the owl as he tied the new letter to the bird's left leg. "You can tell these so called witches and wizards to shove it, you stinking bird!" With that, Scourge threw open the door, about to throw the owl into the night air.

"Um… hello?"

Scourge froze at the new, burly voice, his blue eyes going wide as every green quill stood on annoyed end.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter. Is that his response?" the same voice asked.

The green hedgehog looked up at the figure. Way, way, way up. It was an Overlander of ridiculous height. The man was dressed in varying shades of brown, with the most outstanding article of clothing being the coat that seemed lined with pockets. The man's face was hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but Scourge could make out his eyes, which glinted like black beetles under all that hair.

And Scourge had thought Boomer was huge and hairy. "Who are you…?"

"Ah…" the man seemed to be smiling. "My apologies," he began as he stepped in, with Scourge backing away. "I should properly introduce myself. Name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Scourge had only one thing to say, now having remembered the letter's mention of a guide being sent to escort him. "Fuck.".

 _So what did you think, good or not, by guys!_

 _DB2K5 OUT!_


	2. Harem List!

The Scourge of Hogwarts: Harem List

 _Hey Guy's, Dark here with something strange. In my neighborhood. Who ya gonna call. GHOSTBUSTERS!_

 _Joking aside, in one of my reviews, I was suggested that I make a Harem. I was originally going to say no, but then I began to think on how it made sense. Scourge doesn't seem like the person who would settle for one woman. So I decided to make it a Harem!Fic._

 _Here is the current list:_

 _Fiona_

 _Rosy(Why? Because It'd be funny as hell.)_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Hermione Granger (Vote Yes or No on Hermione)_

 _Luna Lovegood (Her last name speaks for her)_

 _The Basilisk (I'm Making it somewhat similar to the Basilisk in Animagus Mishap! By The Dark Dragen)_

 _That is the Harem so far. Please enjoy._


End file.
